Fire Within
by Redbird O'Howe
Summary: Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, and Elena are back in the Dark Dimension, and at Bloddewedd's palace. Bonnie saves them from death, but at what cost? Half AU. If you read it, you'll understand.:) If you haven't noticed, Bamon is definitely my fav' couple, and Stelena.
1. Chapter 1

**I literally dreamed this last night, and wanted to write it out, so yeah. I hope everybody likes it!:D And I kind of love karaoke, so yeah...',:)**

Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were in the Dark Dimension at Bloddeuwedd's ball. They had to get a certain key that she possessed to be able to unlock the secret kitsune treasure that only Bonnie knew of. Perhaps if they could get to the sacred starball in the cave, they could use it to turn Stefan human, like he had wanted for so long.

"We need someone to be a distraction while Stefan and I go find the key. The other will have to keep watch." Damon told them.

"Well, what would we do?" Elena asked.

"If one of you could perform, and get everybody's attention for a few minutes, that might work." Stefan suggested.

"Bonnie, didn't you used to be in choir in high school?" Elena said.

"Yeah, but-"

"That's perfect! You can just go up there and do it while we go get the key."

"What? Okay, I guess."

Just then, Damon took control of the situation, and dragged her over to the stage.

"This slave is going to perform." He told the guards. They nodded their heads and pulled her up on the stage. Damon walked away.

"Are you sure this will work?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, or she'll be so bad that everybody will be watching her and trying not to laugh."

"You're such an excellent supporter." Stefan said sarcastically.

"I try." He mimicked.

With that, they set off to find the key.

Back at the stage, the head of the musicians was asking Bonnie what song she wanted to sing. She had to pick something strange and weird to them so they would be intrigued enough to stay and watch.

"Um, can I sing Evacuate the Dancefloor?"

"Sure." The man replied in a bored tone.**(Just pretend they have that music there, because I have an idea for it in the long run. You'll see…;))**

The music began to play, and she stepped up to the microphone to sing.

_Turn up the music; let's get out on the floor;_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more;_

_Watch me getting physical, get out of control;_

_There's people watching me; _

_I never miss a beat;_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin;_

_Time is right, keep it tight, cause it's pulling you in;_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose);_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the Dancefloor;_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound;_

_Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me;_

_Hey, Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground;_

"Wow, she's really good." Elena commented.

"Yeah, I had no idea she could sing like that!" Stefan exclaimed.

_My body's aching, system overload;_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode;_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show;_

_Its got me hypnotized, everybody step aside;_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin;_

_Time is right, keep it tight, cause it's pulling you in; _

_Wrap it up, you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose);_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the Dancefloor;_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound;_

_Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me;_

_Hey, Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground;_

_Oh, oh evacuate the Dancefloor;_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound;_

_Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me;_

_Hey, Mr. DJ, come burn this place right to the ground;_

Then came the rap part, but she hadn't thought that far ahead. She couldn't sing that part, but she didn't have to, because when it started playing, a voice she hoped she would never hear again began talking. Shinichi. (***Shinichi and Misao singing. **_Bonnie singing.)_

**Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up;**

**Move on and accelerate, push it to the top;**

**Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up; **

**Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid;**

Elena gasped. "What do we do?" She looked to Stefan for answers.

"Well, we can't go up there. If we attract attention to ourselves, we could all be punished, being as we aren't supposed to be here." Damon told her.

"But we can't just let her die!" Elena shouted. A few heads turned to look at them.

"Shh, keep it down. She's smarter than that, she'll figure something out." He told her.

At the next part, another voice came on, Misao.

**Now guess who's back, with a brand new track;**

**They got everybody in the club going mad;**

**So everybody in the back, get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang;**

**Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby, let me see you wreck that thang;**

**And drop it down low, low; let me see you take it to the Dancefloor, yo;**

They were closing in on her from either side. She had her back to the audience, and was slowly backing up. She had a worried expression on her face.

**Everybody in the club;**

_Evacuate the Dancefloor;_

**Everybody in the club;**

_I'm infected by the sound;_

**Everybody in the club;**

_Stop this beat is killing me;_

She turned around, as the reached the end of the stage. She couldn't back up any further. She turned around and looked at everyone. Wait, everyone. That's when an idea hit her.

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground;_

At that point, she turned back to face Shinichi and Misao and right before they got to her, she fell back off of the stage, and crowd surfed. Everybody was going crazy. Shinichi and Misao looked absolutely furious. When the song finished, she got on her feet.

"We've got to get out of here." Damon told them.

They turned to leave, but were once again stopped by the evil kitsune twins.

"Give us the witch and you can all go. We just want her."

"No way!" Elena told them. And they all made a break for it.

"Bloddeuwedd!" Misao shouted. "Get the witch!"

"Stefan, you take Elena and get out of here. I'll take care of Bonnie." Damon demanded.

Stefan took Elena by the hand and ran out the front door. As Bonnie and Damon followed, Bloddeuwedd smashed the ceiling, and it crumbled in front of the opening, making it impossible to leave that way. Elena screamed.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and they started running the other way. They ran into a hall that seemed endless. Misao jumped out in front of them, wagging her finger in a disapproving manner.

"I don't think so." She shook her head. They turned the other way, but Misao zipped in front of them. Bloddeuwedd crumbled the ceiling above them. Before it hit the ground, Damon shoved Bonnie out of the way, but Misao pulled him back over to her side. He was stuck on one side with her, while Bonnie was stuck on the side with the bird.

He heard her scream. "Run!" He instructed.

"You idiot!" Misao shouted at him. She made a run to the nearest exit in an attempt to get out fast enough to catch her. Damon followed suit but ran out to Stefan and Elena in the front.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena shrieked.

"She got stuck." He said, clearly frustrated.

"Well do something!"

"I can't there's nothing I _can _do, Elena!" He shouted at her.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was running as fast as she could up the longest case of stairs she'd ever seen. Just when she thought she couldn't go any further, she came to a door. She bolted inside, and locked it behind her in an attempt to buy herself some time to figure out how to get out of there. She noticed a huge window, but it was far too high to try and jump. She backed away from the door when she heard a loud banging from behind it. It was beginning to crack. She backed up to the window as Bloddeuwedd busted through the door. She didn't know what to do.

"Bonnie, jump!" Stefan shouted to her.

She was unsure what she wanted to do.

"Bonnie, I'll catch you!" She heard Damon's reassuring voice.

Just before Bloddeuwedd approached her, she knew what to do.

She jumped out of the window, and screamed and shut her eyes.

She had only been falling for a short time when she felt herself stop. She looked down and saw that she was still only halfway to the bottom, but wasn't falling anymore. She was flying.

"How are you doing that?" Elena asked.

"I don't know!"

"Bonnie, above you!" Stefan told her. She looked up and saw Bloddeuwedd making a beeline for her. Out of instinct, she flew down, and circled around, jumping off of the bird's head and going straight up. It was actually pretty fun.

"Wee!" She shouted.

Only _she _would find a matter of life and death fun, Damon thought. Just then, he used his own power to fly. Luckily, Stefan had just enough power to fly as well, and Elena used her guardian powers for Wings of Flight, and joined them.

Bonnie flew into a forest. She was weaving in and out of trees, under and over branches, and zipping by things so fast she couldn't tell what they were. Bloddeuwedd was on her tail, and she was trying hard to lose her. She was trying so hard that she didn't see an upstanding root and when she passed by it, it cut into her stomach, hard and deep, creating a huge gash that was leaking blood. She quietly cried out in pain, but promised herself she wouldn't cry. Apart from that, the root had gone through her shirt and caught. She tried to pull away, but it seemed impossible. She saw the bird rushing through the trees to get to her and she thought it was too late. She scrunched her eyes closed, expecting the pain when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and rip her free from the roots grasp. She looked up to see Damon smirking down at her as he carried her out of the woods.

"Hold on." He told her, but he wasn't going fast enough.

"No, you hold on to me." She told him with a smirk of her own. They switched places, and she zoomed off, faster than he could ever go.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. She looked back at him to see his eyes, wide and surprised. They made it back to the palace. Bonnie released Damon. She looked down and saw a length of rope on the ground, probably used to tie up one of the now collapsed tents.

She raced down to grab it and tied a loop at the end. With the other end, she tied it to part of the building. As Bloddeuwedd raced to get her, she threw the loop onto her neck and pulled it snug. Then, she flew in a circle several times, enough for Bloddeuwedd to follow her and wrap the rope to a short length, like a tetherball.

"Whoa, dizzy." She commented. Her world was spinning, and the blood loss from her wound wasn't helping.

They watched as Bloddeuwedd thrashed around, trying to break through the bindings. They hadn't expected though, that the rope would rub against the bricks and rip, which is exactly what happened.

"Aww, come on." She whined. She just wanted to rest but that wasn't going to happen. She saw Elena and Stefan going rounds with Shinichi and Misao. They seemed to be winning, which was definitely a plus, but she still had to figure out what to do about that crazy bird.

She was once again running, but she was about done for. Stefan and Elena had defeated Shinichi and Misao, and came to help with Bloddeuwedd, along with Damon, but this time, they weren't winning.

The bird had slapped Damon to the side and was going after Elena. She was so upset; all of her power built up and shot into the bird. It was cawing, loud and painful. Everyone covered their ears. It collapsed to the ground and was set on fire.

After it was nothing more than ash, everyone turned towards Bonnie.

"You did it!" Elena praised.

She didn't respond. Instead, she began falling from the sky. Damon zoomed down and picked her up. He noticed a wetness on his stomach, and loosened his hold on her slightly, just enough to see the gaping hole in her stomach. His eyes widened in fear.

Elena and Stefan had also flown down to see what was going on when she didn't wake up. When Elena saw what it was, she let out an ear piercing shriek. They all went down to the ground, and Damon laid her down. He slit his wrist with his fang, and put it to her mouth. He was happy to see the wound scab over, and her breathing pick up, but it was still going to hurt like a mo-fo when she woke up. Oh well, that's drugs are for, he thought with an internal smirk.

When Bonnie awoke, she felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen. She was in a large room that was nicely furnished. She slowly lifted the covers, scared to move too much, and looked down to see all of her stomach had been wrapped, and bandaged. There was a little bit of blood leaking through, but nothing too serious. She tried to sit up, but was stopped by a gentle hand at her shoulder. She slowly laid herself back down.

"Try not to move too much." A voice she recognized as Damon whispered to her.

She groaned slightly at the burning.

"It hurts." She whined.

He chuckled lightly. "You're lucky that it just hurts. You could've died."

"I figured."

He just stared at her. "What?" She asked, a little agitated.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you'd almost die for your friends, for me…" He trailed off.

"Well, you're one of my friends." She said in a hushed tone.

"What? After all I've put you through, you look at me as a friend?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." She told him. 'Though I wish we were more.' She thought.

In her weak state, she had forgotten to put her walls up, and as a result, he heard her last thought. She gasped when she realized this. His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, though he didn't give her his infamous smirk.

She quickly tried to get out of bed; she needed to get out of there. But as her feet hit the ground, she began falling. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came, as once again, Damon had caught her. He just stared at her for a moment with curious eyes, before asking, "Why would you want that?"

"Because," she reached up and touched his cheek, "I love you." She whispered.

He just stared at her some more. He had to confess his secret he'd been keeping for weeks, but was too nervous of her reaction. Now he knew. "I love you too." He whispered in an even more hushed tone.

A smile slowly filled her face, as he leaned down to kiss her.

**Should I continue, or keep it as a one-shot? Please review.:) Also, should I try to do a Stelena, or stick with Bamon?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait. Let's just say, sophomore years hard. Haha!:) It would probably help if I didn't just spend all class texting, or skipping, or on instagram, or twitter, but, ya know…:D So yeah!**

That was two years ago. The next day, they were leaving to go back to Fell's Church, when Misao and Shinichi showed up in the middle of the street. They had caused a commotion, saying that they had killed Bloddeuwedd and had the whole town attack them. They had all run, and escaped. All except Bonnie that is. She had gotten caught and grabbed right before they had hopped through the portal.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed. "Damon, help!"

"Bonnie!" He shouted back. He tried to jump out of the portal to rescue his love, only to be pulled back by Stefan and Elena. "No! Let go!" He shouted, trying to break free, but it was too late, and the door had shut, with Bonnie on one side, and Damon on the other.

Everyday of those five years, Damon had gone to search for her. He had even returned to the Dark Dimension to try and find her. How could this have happened? He'd finally realized his feelings for her, and was happy, and then she was torn from his grasp. He'd always saved her, but this time he couldn't. It killed him inside to know that she was probably being tortured everyday, and he couldn't protect her. It was the anniversary of when she was taken, and he just wanted to die. Elena had finally convinced him to just take a break and go have some fun with them. He agreed to go, but he wouldn't have fun. As long as he didn't have his redbird, he would never be happy.

They got to the bar, and saw that it had a karaoke set up.

"Ooh, maybe I should go sing!" Elena exclaimed.

Just then, an announcer came on the loud speakers to announce the next performer.

"Performing back in Fell's Church for the first time in two years, Bonnie McCullough."

Everyone stopped breathing. It couldn't be. She was gone, wasn't she?

She stepped onto the stage, looking flawless in a black sequin cocktail dress. She had dark, black eye makeup, and red lipstick. She had grown to about 5'3", and had gone from an A cup to a fuller C. Damon was speechless. She was even more beautiful than before. He noticed Elena looking a little upset that the attention was taken off of her. But then, he couldn't care less, because Bonnie began singing, and it was darker than he could've ever imagined her being. **(A/N: The song is, Hit Me Like a Man, by the Pretty RecklessJ)**

Ow! I am strong, love is evil It's a version of perversion that is only for the lucky people Take your time and do with me what you will I won't mind, you know I'm ill, you know I'm ill So hit me like a man and love me like a woman Buried and sad, look me in the eyes, I want it One will give you hell, one will give you heaven Hit me like a man, love me like a woman Love me like a woman Love is strong, but I am evil You are wrong, about me Take your time, ah, play with me until You can hear the children scream, like their stuck inside a dream That you, ah, will So hit me like a man, love me like a woman Bury me alive, I can see it in your eyes, you want it Some will give you pain, some will give you pleasure Hit me like a man, love me like a woman Love me like a woman Don't you run away, run away from me, I will run away from you Don't you run away, run away from me, I will run away from you Hit me like a man, love me like a woman From the devil deep inside, can't you see what I'm wanting? Some will give you hell, some will give you heaven So hit me like a man, love me like a woman Love me like a woman Love me like a woman Love me like a woman, ow!

As she stepped away, she was bumped into by Damon, coming up to greet her. He grabbed her and kissed her, a deep passionate kiss. He expected her to kiss him back, and return his love, but she did the exact opposite. She shoved him away, hard.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She snapped.

"It's me, Damon, don't you remember? Please don't tell me you're mad. Bonnie, I searched and searched for the past two years for you, but I couldn't find you. I love you Bonnie, and I never stopped, not even while you were gone."

She just gawked at him, mouth slightly ajar, and expression as if he were on crack.

"Okay… I don't know what you're smoking, but I have to go."

He grabbed her arm, and looked into her eyes. Instead of seeing hatred and anger, he saw a blank stare, and that she truly didn't remember any of their past, or even them for that matter. What had happened while she was gone?

**I know, super short, and I promise to have so much more next time, at least 2000 words! Ugh, I'm so ashamed of myself. Sorry for the let down. Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the super long wait. I had so many scenarios in my mind as to how I wanted this chapter to go and so it took me forever to finally choose one, and, just like I promised... *drum roll* over 2000 words!XD *silence, but I clap excessively* ... Well, onto the storraay!**

Damon was completely devastated as he watched her leave. Devastated and yet, motivated as well. He was determined to get her memories back and make her remember their love.

He rushed to get in front of her and stopped her.

"Dude, I don't know who you are, but I've got to go."

He looked into her eyes, compelling her.

"You are going to come with me now."

"What the hell? Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

He just stared at her, shocked that she could resist his compulsion. It angered him that she didn't remember him. He had spent the entire past two years searching for her, only to not have her remember anything when he finally got her back. Accidentally, his fangs started lengthening and he couldn't help it; he was pissed.

Her eyes widened at this and she put both her hands over her mouth as she gasped at the sight of him. He had dark veins under his eyes, and they were slowly becoming blood red with no white to be found. She also noted the huge, lethal-looking fangs that portruded from his gums above his canines.

"What are you?"

The extreme fear he saw reflected in her eyes was like a knife to his unbeating heart. As quickly as possible, he retracted his fangs and got himself back under control.

"Bonnie, wait, just listen."

She yelped and jumped as he grabbed her shoulder, trying to make her stay. She tried to turn away and run. She had to get out of there. But as she tried to run, his grip got tighter to the point where it hurt. She was sure she heard a snap.

"Ow! Let go of me!" She shouted.

He knew he couldn't let her get away, so there was only one solution.

"I'm sorry, Redbird." She saw his fist coming towards her, followed by an excruciating pain, then everything went black.

oOo

She awoke to several arguing voices. Some male and some female, and of course, the voice belonging to her captor.

"Really, so let me get this straight, you knocked her unconscious, broke her shoulder and tied her to a chair so she'd fall in love with you again? Wow, you're so romantic." One of the male voices said.

Her shoulder was broken? It didn't hurt at all any more. And as she tried to slightly move one of her wrists, she found that she was indeed restrained. Fear struck in her heart. What did they want from her and what were they going to do to her? She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"First of all, her shoulder isn't broken anymore, I gave her my blood to heal it." She wanted to gag at that. "And second, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound that great but it will be when she remembers everything." That was the voice of the man who held her captive. What was his problem, couldn't he take a hint?

"I'm sure the bruise on the side of her face is definitely going to have her falling back in your arms the second she wakes up." Said one of the female voices.

Aww, come on, she thought. She hoped it wasn't so big that she couldn't cover it with make up.

"Wait, I think she's waking up." It was the voice that had spoken first. She mentally cursed at it.

She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. She groaned as she realized how sore she truly was. Her captor kneeled down next to her. As she got a good look at him, she realized how gorgeous he was. A flash of something sparked through her mind and it hurt like a migraine. She winced, but he wrote it off, thinking it had to do with her bruise.

"Hey, I'm sorry about having to hit you and tie you up, but I needed you to listen."

"What the hell? Can't you take a hint?" She muttered. A boy in the back with shiny blonde hair and adorable blue eyes chuckled. He was cute. The man next to her growled at him, and he immediately shut up. "Bad dog." She tiredly spoke. He smirked at this and she wanted to hit him.

"Who are all of you people?" She asked.

A boy with dark hair and green eyes stepped up. He was cute, to. It was paradise, she thought with an internal grin. That's when he spoke. "Well, I'm Stefan, this is my girlfriend, Elena, that's Matt, that's Meredith, and this, I'm sorry to say, is my brother, Damon." She slightly chuckled and winced again. She was really hurting.

As Damon saw this, he perked up, he didn't want her in pain. "Are you alright? Where are you hurting?"

"Well my face feels like it's on fire." She replied, glaring at him. This Damon person was a real douche. "And the fact that I'm tied to a chair doesn't help that. You'd think you'd at least get a nice comfy one. I'm pretty sure I have splinters in my ass."

"I'm sorry about that. If I untie you, do you promise not to try to run away?"

"I don't make promises to creeper strangers." She replied with a smirk.

He sighed and began untying her wrists while Stefan got her ankles. She tried to stand but was still rather wobbly so Damon quickly wrapped his arms around her and led her to the couch. He set her down and made sure she was okay before moving to another couch in front of her. Elena and Stefan sat on either side of her, while Meredith and Damon sat on the other couch, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible. Matt just stood in a corner.

"So, what all do you remember?" Damon inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were missing for two years and when you finally come back, you have no memories so, how far back do you remember."

"Umm..." She trailed off.

After some moments of silence, Damon was becoming frustrated. "Bonnie!"

"God, fine! I woke up in the middle of this clearing thing in this outfit and I didn't know anything. I just wandered around until I found the bar and decided to have a drink. I only found out my name when you started talking to me."

"Wait, a clearing? As in THE clearing?"

"Umm, is that where you guys smoke weed or something?"

Damon overlooked the last  
comment. "Bonnie, can you show us where the clearing is?"

"Yeah, I guess."

oOo

About 15 minutes later, they came across where she woke up. It was the same clearing where they had fought Klaus and where so much had happened.

"Oh my god." Elena muttered. She hadn't been back there since she'd been brought back to life and it brought back so many memories. A tear started dripping down her face and at seeing this, Stefan embraced her.

"I haven't been back here since we fought Klaus and I came back to life." Elena told them.

"I know, tell me about it." Meredith replied.

Bonnie was about to reply and ask what was wrong with them when another excruciating pain shot through her skull. She cried out in pain and began collapsing to the ground. The last thing she saw was Damon rushing towards her, calling her name, before she saw nothing.

DREAM:  
She was with the people that had kidnapped her. Stefan, Mutt or rather Matt, Meredith, and that other guy, Damon. She didn't know why, but she felt a special connection to him.

She was leaning over Stefan and looking into another guys face. She'd never seen him before and he was threatening to kill her. She called out for Elena who appeared as a ghost with what looked like an army of ghosts behind her. The man, or Klaus as he was called, was carried off and shortly after Elena had said she'd had to go, a bright light shot down, revealing Elena at the center, alive and human again. That was when everything went black again.  
END OF DREAM

When she came to, everything was blurry. She could barely make out Damon above her, calling her name, with a concerned look spread across his face.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" He was lightly shaking her trying to get her to wake up. She groaned and looked up at him.

"Bonnie, you scared me. What was that?"

"Oh my god. Elena, I remember you and the clrearing and Klaus and Stefan and Damon protecting us and..." She trailed off crying now. She knew who these people were. They were her friends. She just wished she knew HOW she knew them.

Damon took her sobbing form into his arms and embraced her tightly. After a while, he realeased her and tilted her chin up slowly to meet his lips. He kissed her. She kissed him back, but she didn't know why, it just felt so right, so familiar.

As she lost herself in the kiss, beautiful brown, orange, and red colored leaves floated up into the air and began circling them. It was quite beautiful. They realeased each other and Bonnie's attention, along with Damon's was brought to the leaves.

While Damon's reaction was  
one of astonishment and wonder, Bonnie's was the opposite.

She started crying again and shaking and the leaves dropped down again. Damon looked down, wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong with me?" She asked him. He stroked her hair away from her face. It was wet from crying.

"There's nothing wrong with you, cara. You're perfect." He was softly stroking her cheek.

"Yes there is! Why could I do that?" She shouted.

"Bonnie, calm down. I'll explain everything but you need to calm down first."

"I can't calm down, did you see what just happened?"

"I know, I know, just listen."

Everyone else had gone back to the boarding house to give them some time alone.

"No, I can't! I mean, first, I wake up knowing nothing, then you basically kidnap me, and then I get these weird vision things and then that happened and-" Her voice became frantic and on the last word, Damon went flying back and hit a tree. He groaned.

Bonnie gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She got up and ran off.

When she figured she was far enough away, she collpased and began sobbing into the ground. What was happening to her? She'd never meant to hurt Damon, she just hoped that he knew that as well. She curled up into a ball and cried harder.

It wasn't long before she heard someone come up behind her and pick her up. And of course, it had to be Damon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried harder.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I never meant to hurt you."

"Shh, shh, I know. It's okay, everything's going to be okay now."

"So you don't hate me?"

He tilted her face up to look at him. "I could never hate you, little bird. I love you." He whispered.

That made her start sobbing all over again and he began carrying her back to the house. He gently kissed the top of her head.

When he got back to the house, he gently set her down on his bed and climbed in next to her, never breaking their embrace.

"Damon?"

"Yes, cara?"

"I don't know why, but I think I love you to." She was becoming drowsy and could feel her eyelids drooping.

"Don't worry, rossa. I'm going to somehow get all of your memories back and we will be together again, just like before."

"Just like before." She drowsily repeated before losing conciousness and falling asleep, knowing with certainty that she was protected and loved by the man next to her. By Damon. And she knew that his words were the truth. Something told her that he meant what he said, and knowing that gave her peace enough to rest through the night with no fears.

**So, that's it for now! R&R and tell me if you like it or if you have any ideas as to where you want it to go, cuz I'd be happy to try and add them in!:D Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's summer so I'm back in the swing of writing again! Except for a Cruel Twist of Fate cause Aubrey is being a beeotch and not coming around to help me write it!;) Haha and yes, Aubrey is a real person.**

"No way! Are you actually being serious right now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Redbird. You could fly and everything."

"So did I have wings?"

"Well, no. It just sort of happened and you saved all of us, which was also the day I realized I was in love with you." Damon finished with a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Aww, do you think I could do it again?"

"Well, yes, probably, but I wouldn't try until you get your powers back fully or at least learn how to control them better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I don't think you actually meant to throw me into a tree last night."

"Well what if I did?" She asked, temptingly.

He leaned in to kiss her again only to be interrupted by Stefan at the door.

"Hey, I was just going out to feed. Want to come with?"

Damon sighed. He knew he had to go sooner or later, but figured he might as well get it over with now so he could get back to his Redbird quicker.

"Whatever."

"Hurry back, vamp."

"Whatever you say, witch."

"Well, isn't that just the sweetest thing." Stefan commented when they were out of range. "So, what's my nickname."

"Pedo-bear."

Stefan just shook his head. There were no words to describe his brother. Except one. He couldn't say it out loud, though.

They had probaby been gone for an hour and a half and were approaching the boarding house. Well Damon was, since Stefan only ate small woodland creatures, and didn't kill, it took him longer to fully feed. And when Damon made it to the house, his heart nearly stopped.

His Redbird was jumping from the roof.

He raced to make it to her in time, to save her from what he knew would be a fatal fall if he were too late. He made it just in time and wrapped his arms around her. He was raging. What the hell was she thinking?

"What the hell?!"

"You said I could fly and I wanted to try it."

"I also said you shouldn't try it right away until you got everything under control!"

"Well, earlier I was working with Elena and I can get visions again, so I just thought-"

"You just thought. Well, maybe you should get a functioning brain before you start 'thinking' again." Tears were accumulating in Bonnie's eyes but Damon was too angry to see straight.

"I'm sorry-"

"You think I care? God, you could have died and you're telling me sorry? How dumb can you be." His fangs slipped through and terrified Bonnie. She couldn't remember his vampire side. She knew it was there, but it still frightened her.

She jumped to get out of his arms but he held her tight. She shrieked and began to thrash around trying to get loose but he was too strong. She was going to lose it and he could see it in her eyes. He loosened his grasp on her and she bolted away from him and into the boarding house. She couldn't deal with this. She definitely wasn't strong enough to handle this. This man that she thought she loved, saved her, yet he also proceeded to call her stupid, yell at her, and then it looked as though he was about to eat her, and not in a hot way either.

She rushed into the house and up into her room and locked the door behind her. As quickly as her legs would move, she locked herself into the closet and prayed to God that she would make it out of this alive. It was a little foolish since she already knew that no human lock or door could hold back a vampire once he's been invited in, but it gave her the sense that you get in the dark when you wrap a blanket around yourself. Though you subconsciously know that a serial killer won't be detained by a blanket, it still makes you feel better and that was the feeling the closet door gave Bonnie now. Until she heard him knocking at the door.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, please let me in. I'm sorry, I just got really worried. I just got you back and I can't afford to lose you again."

She huddled behind some sweatshirts and quilts that she had stored in her closet and raised her head above the mound only to yell, "Go away!"

"Redbird, I'm sorry. I love you, you have to know that I would never hurt you." He could hear her soft sniffles coming from behind the closed door and decided he had to go in and make things right with his love. She didn't deserve the awful things he said to her, and he felt terrible.

He broke through the lock with the slightest of ease and waltzed into the bedroom. Bonnie heard and began shaking. As far as she was concerned, the man she had loved was gone and only an angry monster remained. So when he opened the closet door, she truly believed she was in her rights to scream as long and loud as she could.

Thank god Stefan decided to return from feeding then. He picked up Bonnie and drew her away from Damon.

"What did you do?" He spat to Damon.

"I got home to find her in the middle of a suicide attempt and was angry. I may have said some things that I regret, but she won't listen to me."

Bonnie was hysterical. "He tried to kill me! He vamped out and was going to eat me! Oh god, Stefan, you have to help me please!"

Damon felt a tremendous amount of guilt at hearing that. He had forced his Redbird to believe that he had wanted to hurt her. He tried to comfort her and stepped forward but that made things worse.

"Don't hurt me!"

He stepped away, but all he could think was what he was going to do now.

"I would never hurt you Redbird."

"Then please, just leave."

He paused. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he figured it was for the best. It didn't help that Stefan kept gesturing towards the door.

"I get it."

And he left.

**That's it fer this there chapter! Liked it? Didn't like it? Why can't fanfic be more like Instagram with a like button? Hahah!xD And, if you wanna follow me on Twitter, my name is LexxaL_97. Tweet meh!;) And review if ya wanna? **


End file.
